


Freezerburn Week 2020

by Bridgyrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgyrose/pseuds/Bridgyrose
Summary: I do not own RWBY and this is the only reminder I'm putting into this chapter. These are the skits I did during Freezerburn week (yeah, I know, the update is slow) but enjoy them
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 1: Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Freezerburn works. I do not own RWBY (dont expect this to show up on multiple chapters)

Yang: *sighing as she finished helping Weiss* You dont need to do this. There is nothing to prove.  
Weiss: *glaring* I have to prove to Ruby I can do anything she can.  
Yang: This isnt like your figure skating. You could get seriously injured-  
Weiss: I have to do this. I cant back down now.  
Yang: *standing up and taking a step back* Can you even move in this?  
Weiss: *struggling to stand up* O-of course I can. See?  
Yang: Right….  
Weiss: *taking two steps and falling over onto the ice* Okay, maybe I cant.  
Yang: *helping Weiss up* Can we please be done with all of this hockey stuff and just ice skate like we planned?  
Weiss: *getting up and sighing* Ruby wont let me live any of this down if I give up now.  
Yang: She wont. She knows better than to mess with my girlfriend. Besides, she doesnt know how to ice skate anyway.  
Weiss: She doesnt?  
Yang: *grinning* Nope. You’ll have plenty of time to make fun of her struggling.  
Weiss: Then why did she say she could play hockey?  
Yang: Because she uses her semblance to keep her balance. But she cant do that forever.  
Weiss: *smiling a bit* And she wont be using it with Penny?  
Yang: Nah. She wants to impress her. And the two of us can skate circles around her.  
Weiss: *kissing Yang’s cheek* Alright, lets start heading over. And maybe I can teach you a thing or two about grace.  
Yang: Like how to twirl around like you do?  
Weiss: *giggling* Yeah, just like that.


	2. Day 2: Flowers

Yang: *walking into a flower shop and walking around* All of these flowers just look lovely.  
Weiss: *from the counter* I’m glad you like them. They’re my pride and joy.  
Yang: *looking over to Weiss* Must have put a lot of care into them.  
Weiss: I have. Only the best for my little flowers.   
Yang: *walking up to the counter* You wouldnt happen to have any yellow roses, would you?   
Weiss: *smiling and walking into the back* I do. How many do you need?  
Yang: A dozen.   
Weiss: *nodding and running to the back to make a bouquet for Yang*   
Yang: *continuing to walk around the store*  
Weiss: *coming back with the flowers in hand* One bouquet of yellow roses for the sunflower.  
Yang: *blushing* Thanks. How much do I owe you?  
Weiss: *smirking* On the house. Provided you come back again tomorrow. Same time?  
Yang: *nodding* It’s a date.  
Weiss: *blushing hard* A date?  
Yang: I-I dont mean it as a date date. But you know, a date that I’ll be there and see you again and maybe we could turn it into a date date, but if we just want it to be a date-  
Weiss: *giggling* It’s alright, Sunflower. I understand what you mean. I would love to go on a date date with you.  
Yang: Right. Then, see you tomorrow?  
Weiss: *nodding* Same time tomorrow.  
Yang: *walking away and muttering to herself* A date date? Really Yang? How stupid can you be?  
Weiss: *blushing as she watched Yang walk off* A date. With her. Best day of my life.


	3. Day 3: MMA

Weiss groaned as she started getting herself cleaned up after her fight. She knew she wasnt going to win, but she didnt expect Pyrrha to be so… vicious. 

“Weiss, great job out there. You did your best, but you’ll get her next time.”

Weiss turned around to see her manager, Winter, standing in the doorway of the locker room. “Thanks.” 

Winter walked over to her and started patching her up a bit. “Dont forget, you still have the meet and greet with a few fans.”

“I really wish they would’ve had me do this before the fight. Who wants to meet a fighter that is all bruised up?”

“You’d be surprised. Just let me know when you want the first one to come around.”

Weiss sighed and wrapped her hands up to hide a few bruises. “Well, now is better than never.”

Winter nodded and left to go bring back the first of the fans. 

Weiss got up and started doing a few stretches to help keep herself from cramping up. The fight itself was rough on her, and as much as it hurt to move, she didnt want to risk the cramps she’d get the next day if she waited. 

Winter came back in with a blonde girl with lilac eyes. “And this, is Weiss.”

The blonde smiled and blushed a bit as she saw Weiss, not quite sure if she really was here or if this was just some elaborate dream. 

Weiss walked up to her and held out her hand. “Weiss “Ice Queen” Schnee. It’s nice to meet you… what’s your name?”

The blonde took Weiss’s hand and shook her hand nervously. “Yang. Yang Xiao Long. I’m a huge fan of yours. And I loved the fight tonight.”

“Well, I’m glad I made your night. We do have a few minutes before the next fan needs to be brought in. I take it you want an autograph?”

Yang shook her head. “No, I couldnt ask you for that. Im just glad I finally got to meet you. I’ve been watching all of your fights since you’ve started. I even started taking up Tae Kwon Do to learn how to do some of the things you do.”

Great. It’s one of those fans. Weiss smiled a bit. “So, think you have what it takes to get into the ring too?”

“Of course not. I just…. Well, truthfully, you’ve been an inspiration to me. I know I would never be on your level, but watching you fight and hearing your story-”

Weiss stopped her. “It’s alright. You dont need to be nervous around me. Tell you what, I feel bad for not giving you something while you’re here to see me.” She grabbed a marker and smiled, signing Yang’s shirt. 

Yang hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was really happening.

Weiss pulled away and winked at Yang. “Hope I can see you again.”

Winter walked Yang out of the locker room, chuckling a bit. “I havent actually seen her act that way with a fan before. Although, you are the first to not try to fight her like you have something to prove.”

Yang didnt hear her, looking at a small message on her shirt along with Weiss’s signature and phone number. She never wanted this night to end.


	4. Day 4: Arranged Marriage

Wiess: *brushing her hair* I dont see why I need to get married to some random guy.  
Jacques: Because it is for the betterment of this family. Although, I do not approve of his… background.  
Weiss: What is his name again?   
Jacques: *loving over some documentation* Yang Xiao Long. Supposed to be the son of a very famous hunter.  
Weiss: *groaning* Great. He’s going to be full of himself.   
Jacques: And you will be a good daughter and marry him anyway. The more fame we can secure with our family name, the better.  
Weiss: Not like you’re going to give me a choice anyway….  
Jacques: *glaring* You will do well to behave.  
Weiss: Yes father…  
Klein: *walking into the room* Yang Xiao Long has arrived.  
Jacques: Bring him in.  
Klein: Well, about that sir-  
Jacques: Do not disobey me.  
Klein: *nodding and motioning for someone to walk in*  
Jacques: *frowning when he sees a blonde haired girl walk in* Who the hell are you?  
Yang: *bowing* Yang Xiao Long, daughter to Taiyang Xiao Long.  
Jacques: He was supposed to give me his son-  
Yang: Nope. No son.  
Jacques: Then the marriage is off-  
Weiss: *blushing and smiling* Oh no father. I think we can let this one continue. I like her.  
Yang: *looking over Weiss and blushing* Wow, didnt realize I was going to be marrying a real princess.  
Jacques: *sighing and walking away* I will get to the bottom of this…  
Yang: *walking closer to Weiss* And you are Weiss, I presume?  
Weiss: *nodding* I am.  
Yang: It’s nice to meet you. And I hope we can both irritate that ass of a father you have.  
Weiss: Oh, I’m sure we will.


	5. Day 5: Videogames

Yang: Weiss, it wont be that bad.   
Weiss: Yes it will! I’ll become a slacker like you and Ruby!  
Yang: *wincing* First, ouch. Second, you wont be a slacker.  
Weiss: Yes I will. This is how all addictions start.  
Yang: I’m only asking you to play Animal Crossing with me. It’s not like I’m asking for you to start taking drugs.  
Weiss: *pouting* Video games are just a waste of time anyway.  
Yang: *sighing* That’s the whole reason we could be playing it. We have the holiday week to kill some time.  
Weiss: We could be using it to study-  
Yang: Or you could be relaxing. Tell you what, give it a try for just an hour with me.  
Weiss: Just an hour?  
Yang: *nodding* One hour. If you dont like it, we can stop and start studying just like you want.  
Weiss: Alright, I’ll take you up on that offer.

*Six hours later*

Yang: *watching Weiss play Doom, taking joy in each kill* You… you really are enjoying this, arent you?  
Weiss: *unblinkingly watching the screen, shooting anything that moves* I cant believe you hate this game. It’s so much fun.  
Yang: I dont hate it, I’m just not fond of the violence. Most of the violent games I play are just fighting games. Like Super Smash Brothers or Street Fighter.  
Weiss: But this is sooo much fun. And I can feel the anger just sorta disappearing from me.  
Yang: Maybe we should start studying. We have been at this for a while….  
Weiss: I cant stop right now. I’m not at a save point yet.  
Yang: *sighing and cudding Weiss* Alright, but once you get to the save point, we take a break from this and start studying. Deal?  
Weiss: *totally not paying attention to Yang* Right, right, get to the save point and then find the boss of this level.  
Yang:I….. You know what, I give up. *puts a blanket over Weiss and snuggles her* Just dont stay up all night.  
Weiss: *leaning against Yang* I wont.


	6. Day 6: Hearbeat/heart attack

Yang: *holding Weiss’s hand* You have to be okay. You just have to be….  
Weiss: *laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor*   
Yang: I… I cant do this without you.  
Nurse: *sighing* Miss Xiao Long, we dont know what kind of condition Miss Schnee is in. For all we know, it might be time to say goodbye.  
Yang: *placing her mechanical arm where Weiss got pierced* I know. But I cant imagine life without her.   
Nurse: *checking Weiss’s vitals* Whatever she was stabbed with did a lot of damage to her. She’ll be lucky if she makes it out of here alive.  
Yang: *watching the monitor* She’s a tough one. I doubt she’ll let death take her anytime soon.  
Nurse: *walking out of the room* I’ll let you and her be then.  
Yang: *nodding and feeling Weiss’s heart beat* Everything will be okay Weiss. You’ll make it through this.  
Weiss: *squeezing Yang’s hand*  
Yang: *smiling a bit and squeezing back* It will be alright…


	7. Day 7: Free Day

Yang: *pacing around* Alright Yang, you can do this. It’s easy. Simple.  
Ruby: And you are completely scared to do this.  
Yang: Yes, yes I am.  
Ruby: She will love it.  
Yang: *sighing* How can you be sure?   
Ruby: *smiling* Because I’ve seen the way she looks at you. This will work. Just think “What would Uncle Qrow do?”  
Yang: *staring at her sister* You do remember he was the one who told us to finger gun at our dates, right?  
Ruby: And it works!  
Yang :*sighing* Alright, I just need to go to her apartment and do this.   
Ruby: *pushing Yang out the door* Go get her, tiger!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang: *knocking on Weiss’s door* Alright, it’s just a simple act. Wont be difficult at all.  
Weiss: *opening the door* Oh, Yang. *pulls Yang into a hug* What do I owe the pleasure?  
Yang: *smiling nervously* Oh… well… ummm…. You see Weiss… I’ve been thinking….  
Weiss: *looking at Yang curiously* Yes?  
Yang: I mean, I like you, alot. And you like me… alot… and maybe we could go and I dont know… *rubs the back of her head nervously* maybe see that one band… together. Just me and you. No one else?  
Weiss: *trying to hide a few giggles* Are.. are you asking me on a date?  
Yang: *feeling dejected* I told Ruby this wouldn’t work-  
Weiss: *walking back into the apartment* I’ll pick you up a couple hours before the concert. Be ready.   
Yang: Wait, what?  
Weiss: *turning around and smiling* I want to go on that date with you Yang. And possibly, it can lead to something… more.  
Yang: *blushing and getting flustered* I ummm… Yeah, I’ll be ready then.  
Weiss: *blowing a kiss to Yang* See you then.  
Yang: *finger gunning at Weiss* See you then, Snowflake.  
Weiss: *giggling and closing the door.  
Yang: *sighing* Really Yang? Finger gunning? Well, at least you made her laugh.


End file.
